


婚前预习 08

by EleanoraTeaaa



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraTeaaa/pseuds/EleanoraTeaaa
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	婚前预习 08

婚前预习 08  
文/旧茶无香

“灿烈——”  
四周一片黑暗，不知道从哪里吹来的森森凉风让边伯贤又冷又害怕。  
“灿烈——你在哪？”  
得不到回应，边伯贤只能听见自己充满恐惧的声音回荡在这看不清的空间里。  
边伯贤只知道自己一直在跑，向着前面一直跑。  
“灿烈！”边伯贤远远看到前方的人影，虽然模糊，但是他能肯定那人就是朴灿烈。  
边伯贤用力地往前跑，眼看着距离慢慢缩小，自己的手也快要碰到前方的身影。  
就在边伯贤快要触到朴灿烈的瞬间，那道身影忽然倒下，化成一只卧在地上的老虎。  
“灿烈！”边伯贤跌坐下来，抱着地上的老虎，“你怎么了！”他摸到老虎的腹部一阵黏腻，“你是不是受伤了！”  
不知道哪里透出的一丝光亮 ，边伯贤只见怀里的老虎浑身是伤，暗红的血液流了一地。自己的身上，手上，也全是朴灿烈的鲜血。  
那一瞬间边伯贤似是心跳都停了，他愣愣地呆坐在那，抱着呼吸微弱的老虎。

睁开眼的瞬间，边伯贤的眼泪沾湿了枕头，后背上全是冷汗。  
做噩梦了。  
边伯贤擦了擦眼泪，胸口还因为心悸大力起伏着。梦里的一切太真实了，他甚至还清晰记得自己抱住老虎时感受到的温热，还有那沾满他双手的血。  
边伯贤不明白为什么无端做这种噩梦，但也许这正是他心中潜在的不安。  
他轻轻翻了个身，朴灿烈仍沉沉地睡着，身体朝着自己的方向微微弯曲，呈保护的姿势。  
边伯贤深吸口气，努力让自己平复下来，重新闭上眼。身体不由自主地又往朴灿烈怀里缩了缩，而后者似乎也感受到边伯贤的动作，手臂环过边伯贤的腰把人抱紧。  
一晚上没睡好，边伯贤再醒来的时候没有习惯性变成布偶的形态。  
可能是喝了酒的关系，一整晚朴灿烈都睡得很沉，从身后紧抱着边伯贤的姿势直到边伯贤再次醒来都没有改变。  
和常年手脚都有些凉的小公子不同，大猫身上永远都是暖暖的，像是抱着暖宝宝，边伯贤只觉得自己又出了一身汗。  
“怎么醒这么早。”应是感受到怀里的人醒来，朴灿烈半睁开眼，摸了摸边伯贤的头发。  
小公子哼唧了一声，在朴灿烈怀里动了动。  
耳边传来听见男人低低的闷哼。  
“怎么了？”边伯贤以为自己压到大猫，刚要转过身，就被朴灿烈双臂紧紧箍住。  
“先别动。”  
小公子愣了愣，但还是听话乖乖不动。可是停下来后，他便清晰感受到后腰处被什么东西顶住。  
小公子当场红了脸，虽然还是个猫崽，但是成年人类该知道的事还是知道的。  
大猫也是有些害羞，他抱着小公子，把脑袋埋进小公子的颈窝蹭。  
“很难受吗？”小猫崽的声音很小很小，心底在犹豫自己需不需要做点什么。  
“有点。”  
可是小公子长这么大个猫，他自己都没怎么安抚过，让他给大猫疏解，他也不知道该怎么做。  
朴灿烈鼻子蹭着小公子颈后那块皮肤细腻的软肉，呼吸间全是小公子淡淡的香味，下身越发硬疼。  
“要我帮你吗？”小猫转过身捧起朴灿烈的脸，抬眼看着大猫 ，水汪汪的蓝色眼眸让朴灿烈更是气血上涌。  
朴灿烈摇摇头，亲了亲小公子的额头就翻身下床往浴室走去。  
听见里面的水声响起，小公子为刚刚自己的大胆羞得用被子把脸蒙起来。在床上打了个滚，想要将自己的注意力从浴室里传来的声音上转移，但浴室里不时传出的低沉的喘息声让他无法忽视。  
朴灿烈将水温调得很低，微凉的水淌过全身，但是燥热却迟迟消不下去。  
浴室门被打开，片刻后，朴灿烈只觉一个软软的身体从身后贴了上来，环住他的腰。  
“怎么进来了。”朴灿烈立刻把水温调高，生怕让小猫着凉了。  
两人相处了这么久，小公子还没见过赤身裸体的大猫。朴灿烈是典型的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的衣架子，宽腰窄臀，腹肌人鱼线该有的全都有。  
朴灿烈本不想吓着自己容易羞赧的小公子，但此时香软的猫崽在怀，也实在忍不住了，他捧起小公子的脸便吻了上去。  
边伯贤身上的睡衣还没脱，但隔着一层薄薄的衣物，他能清晰感觉到朴灿烈身下那物直挺挺地抵着自己的小腹。  
他微张着唇任由大猫带着些粗暴地入侵 ，身体软软地靠在朴灿烈身上。  
“唔……”趁着朴灿烈的唇稍稍离开，边伯贤喘着气。  
“害怕吗？”朴灿烈咬了一口小公子粉粉的耳垂，声音低哑而性感。  
边伯贤只觉自己浑身发烫，大猫身上的火热似乎要把他也融化掉。  
见小公子咬着唇摇摇头，大猫褪了他的衣服，慢慢把人困在玻璃墙与自己的怀抱之间。  
两人的身体紧紧贴着，小公子抬头，便撞进朴灿烈那双虽染上情欲却仍旧充满爱意的眼睛。边伯贤微微踮脚，主动吻上了朴灿烈的唇。像是闯入老虎设下的陷阱，朴灿烈抚着小公子的后颈用力加深着这个吻，浴室里响回荡着两人亲吻的声音，潮湿而旖旎。  
朴灿烈的手带着小公子的手，缓缓往下身探去。当边伯贤的指尖触及朴灿烈的滚烫时，纤细的手指轻轻颤了颤。  
像是安抚受惊的小猫，朴灿烈舔了舔边伯贤口腔的上颚，带了些色情，又满含温存。小公子瞬间软了腰身，所幸被朴灿烈稳稳地困在怀里才不至于滑下去。  
朴灿烈的本钱很足，边伯贤有些失神地被男人带着握上那滚烫，缓慢地上下动作着。而大猫的吻也从小公子红润的嘴唇，到耳垂，到脖子，又落在锁骨。  
边伯贤覆在朴灿烈背上的手不住用力，被剪得圆润的指甲深深嵌入男人的背。  
朴灿烈耳边，是小公子充满情欲又带着些呜咽的呻吟，让他更觉股股热流往小腹涌去。  
小公子的手随着朴灿烈的动作上下撸动，手都有些僵了，男人却迟迟没能发泄出来。  
“呜……你怎么这么久啊……”小公子带了点哭腔，被大猫吻得很舒服，但是手好累有点委屈。  
朴灿烈的喘息声逐渐粗重起来，他挺了挺腰，小手握不住的地方贴上小猫身上细腻的皮肤。  
边伯贤已经完全没有力气了，趴在朴灿烈怀里哼哼唧唧地哭着。好想罢工，但是大猫摸着自己太舒服了。  
“舒服吗？”  
“呜呜呜……嗯……”  
“小朋友也起来了。”朴灿烈说着，手指点了点小公子下身那调皮的翘起。  
最敏感的地方被男人触碰，小公子全身颤抖，化成一滩水软在朴灿烈怀里。  
“你别欺负我……”  
这人真的太坏了。  
怕小公子站久了累，朴灿烈按下转换出水口的按钮，从头顶莲蓬头喷洒的热水迅速从浴缸里涌出。  
大猫打横抱起小公子，把人放进热水里，宽敞的浴缸绰绰有余地容下两人。  
朴灿烈把人抱到自己身上，让小公子的腿分开两边夹着自己的腰，把边伯贤的手放到自己的硕大上。  
“宝贝再帮我一会儿。”耳边的声音像是在蛊惑着边伯贤，他听话地继续动作。  
朴灿烈不时吻着小公子的唇，大手也为边伯贤的小朋友舒缓着。  
大猫的手心很热，自己的脆弱被快速动作着，快感很快就攀到了顶峰。  
边伯贤拍着朴灿烈的肩，“灿烈……停下，停下……”  
朴灿烈没有回应，只是加快了手上的动作，余下粗重的喘息声。  
小公子金豆豆一颗颗地掉，落在朴灿烈颈窝。  
朴灿烈带了些薄茧的手指轻轻碾过小朋友的头部，小公子全身绷紧，快感终于随着一股股乳白释放出来。  
许是快感来得太过凶猛，小公子握着朴灿烈的硕大的手又些用力。只觉手中的硬物突突跳了几下，片刻后也释放了出来。  
“呜……”  
小公子抱着大猫哼哼地呜咽着，朴灿烈抱住他轻轻拍哄，“好了，不哭。不哭。”  
朴灿烈按了浴缸里的水循环系统，抱着小公子温柔地安抚。  
过了好一会儿，边伯贤才慢慢收住眼泪回过神。  
情欲渐渐退去，只余下满室的温馨。  
朴灿烈用手擦了擦小公子还挂着泪珠子的小脸，有些心疼，“怎么哭成这样了？”  
小猫把脸埋到朴灿烈颈窝不让他看见自己害羞的模样，小声说，“太，太舒服了。”  
两人又温存了一阵，担心小公子泡久了不舒服，朴灿烈把人抱在怀里照顾小宝宝一样仔细洗了个澡，又给小猫擦干身子套上衣服。  
只顾着照顾小公子，大猫也没管自己，就这么大剌剌地光着伺候好小公子把人送出浴室。  
关门前，边伯贤转身不经意看了一眼朴灿烈的下身，心里有些受到惊吓。这尺寸，手里摸是一回事儿，亲眼看到又是另一回事儿。  
不知道是羞的还是浴室里热气蒸的，边伯贤坐在床边想要努力冷静下来，但脸上还是热热的。  
他抓过手机想要刷刷网页转移自己的注意力不再想方才两人的情事，却又鬼使神差地搜起了百科。  
一行文字映入边伯贤的眼睛，惊得他瞳孔地震：  
老虎可一年四季处于发情期。

🐯大猫：全身舒坦。  
🐱小猫：！！！！


End file.
